firefandomcom-20200223-history
Saint John Fire Department (New Brunswick)
Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 45 Leinster Street Built 1976 :Engine 1 (22) - 2013 Pierce Saber (1500/850/50A/50B) (SN#26332) :Ladder Tower 1 (41) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II (1050/300/114' Bronto) :Hazmat 1 (88) - 2006 GMC C5500 / Fausher Industries / Debway (provincial HazMat Truck) :Special Operations Trailer 1 (74) - Provincial HazMat Trailer :Unit 87 (87) - 2002 Ford F Super Duty / Metalfab :Fire 1 - 2016 Dodge Charger AWD V8 HEMI (Chief of Department) :Fire 2 - 2014 Dodge Charger AWD V8 HEMI (Deputy Chief of Department) :Fire 4 - 2015 Dodge Ram 4x4 (Special Operations/on-call District Chief) :Fire 7 - 2013 Dodge Ram 4x4 pick up 'Fire Station 2' - 842 Loch Lomond Road Built 1979 :Engine 2 (29) - 2016 E-One Typhoon (1500/1000/50A/50B) :Tanker 2 (52) - 2001 Freightliner FL 80 / Metalfab (420/1500) :Fire 14 - 2015 Dodge Ram 4x4 'Fire Station 4' - 36 Courtenay Avenue Built 1963 :Rescue 4 (31) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1250/425/25F) :EMO Command Trailer 'Fire Station 5' - 35 Adelaide Street :Fire 3 - 2019 Ford F250 4x4 (on duty Platoon Chief) :Quint 5 (43) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#127154) (SN#SE 3142) :Reserve Engine 9 (33) - 1994 Spartan Diamond Eurospace / Southern Coach (1250/750) (ex-Orange County Fire Rescue (Florida)) :Reserve Engine 10 (26) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1500/1200) (ex-Engine 2) 'Fire Station 6' - 286 King Street West :Engine 6 (27) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/800/20F) 'Fire Station 7' - 7 Manchester Avenue :Engine 7 (20) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1500/1200) :Tanker 7 (53) - 2008 International 4400 / E-One (350/1500) :Reserve Ladder 7 - 1997 HME 1871 / Rosenbauer / Central States (1500/400/109' RK rear-mount) (ex-Anderson Township Fire & Rescue (Ohio)) (purchased 2011) 'Fire Station 8' - 600 Millidge Avenue Built 1963 :Engine 8 (28) - 2006 E-One Typhoon (1500/800) :Forestry Unit (85) - 2011 Ford F-550 / Metalfab brush tender (CAFS/250) :Off Road Rescue Unit '''- 2011 ARGO (8x8) Hauled in '''Special Ops Trailer (2) :Unit 80 - 2010 Dodge Ram 4x4 1/2 Ton :Unit 83 - 1997 Boston Whaler Guardian (230HP) Rescue Boat (400/-) :Unit 86 - 1991 Zodiac 9.9HP outboard 'Fire Department Training Facility' - 690 Grandview Avenue :Unit 84 - 2009 GMC Sierra 4x4 1/2 Ton :Unit 94 - 1992 Mari-Van Fabricated Trailer decon/shower trailer :Fire 5 (Training Chief) - Unknown Assignment :2009 GMC Savana Van (Fire Investigation Unit) Apparatus on Order :Engine 7 - 2019 E-One Typhoon (1500/1000/50A/50B) Retired Apparatus :2010 Dodge Durango :(22-97) 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1500/700/100F) (SN#SE 1811) :(55) 1996 Freightliner FL 80 / Metalfab tanker (420/1200) :(25) 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab pumper (1500/1000/100F) :(24) 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Metalfab pumper (1050/500) :(21) 1993 Freightliner FLL / Metalfab pumper (1050/500/100B) :(45-93) - 1993 Duplex / Simon-LTI / Phoenix quint (1250/250/110' rear-mount) (SN#88-01-466-188) :1992 Freightliner FLL / Metalfab pumper/tanker (625/1200) (Sold to Ingonish Beach Fire Department) :(91) 1990 Peterbilt / Patstones heavy rescue (Sold to Welsford Fire Department) :(85) 1989 GMC K3500 / Metalfab mini-pumper (325/200) :1988 KME / Simon-LTI platform (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1988 White Xpeditor / Phoenix pumper (1050/2000) :1988 White Xpeditor / Phoenix pumper (1050/2000) (Traded in to Techno Feu, used as a loaner pumper) :1987 GMC P30 / PK Bodies step van rescue (sold in 2006 to Rothesay Regional Police Department) :1986 GMC / FD Shops brush unit (-/200) :1985 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (sold 2006) :1982 Ford L900 / Pierreville pumper (840/?) (#PFT-1206) (Sold to Cardigan Volunteer Fire Department) :1984 Duplex / Simon-LTI ladder (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-DeKalb County Fire Rescue, Sold to Oromocto Fire Department) :1981 White Xpeditor 2 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1980 Scot / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (625/1850) :1978 Scot C1FD / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) (Truck refurbished, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Intermunicipal Deux-Montagnes / Sainte-Marthe-sur-le-Lac :1977 GMC / Pierreville step van rescue (Sold) :1976 White RX42T / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1975 Mack CF685FAP1886 / Thibault / Baker Aerialscope tower (-/-/75' midship) :1974 GMC / King tanker (325/1200) :1971 King-Seagrave custom pumper (1050/500) :1970 GMC / King tanker :1969 King-Seagrave custom pumper (1050/500) :1969 GMC / LaFrance tanker (320/1500) (SN#B69-116) :1965 LaFrance 910-PNO pumper (840/?) :1964 King-Seagrave KS 800-KB pump (840/?) :1962 LaFrance 9-100-ANO aerial (-/-/100' midship) (retired after aerial malfunction in 80's) :1960 LaFrance 912-PLO pumper (840/?) :1956 LaFrance 710-PJOH pumper (840/?) :1954 FWD / FD-built tanker (-/2300) (Originally an 840/300 pump, Sold to Grand Manan Fire Department) :1949 LaFrance 712-PEC pumper (1050/?) External Links *Saint John Fire Department Station Map Category:Saint John County Category:New Brunswick departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New Brunswick departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:New Brunswick departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New Brunswick departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating Central States apparatus Category:Departments operating Southern Coach apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of PK Welding apparatus